


[承花]他们喜欢玩奇怪的羞耻play

by Msec



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msec/pseuds/Msec





	[承花]他们喜欢玩奇怪的羞耻play

▼上课挑逗（公共场合、道具）

老师混杂口音的英语与笔尖摩挲纸面的沙沙声不断包围着花京院，花京院想做笔记，可是老师慢吞吞的声音仿佛被模糊了，指尖也绵软无力，光是握住笔就困难至极。

花京院死死夹紧腿，试图止住后穴分泌出的液体，可他的裤子依旧濡湿了一片，源源不断的热液挤过缝隙流出来。跳蛋不停抖动着，刺激着肠壁上的敏感点，花京院咬住下唇，咽下呻吟声。

同桌的承太郎一只手搭在他腿上，眸色深沉，另一只手攥着遥控器，缓缓地将档位推高。

花京院面色一变。“不要再……哈啊！”话音未落，跳蛋的频率瞬间增大了一个档，花京院控制不住地溢出喘息，意识到自己发出了什么声音后，他惊慌地看了一眼附近的同学，赶紧捂住嘴，但还是掩不住身体忠诚的反应。

他们坐在最后一排的角落，很难引起注意。

“……忍着。”承太郎只说了一句话。他抓住花京院握笔的手，一把按在自己悄然昂首的下身，尾音沙哑。“摸摸它。”

“承太郎……！会被发现的。”花京院低声警告他，可是对方不为所动。

身后的快感还在一波一波涌来，巨大的刺激感和羞耻心包围了花京院。花京院干脆按照承太郎的意愿来，只盼着赶快完事。

他无力地捏了捏小承太郎，隔着布料都能感受到其炙热。承太郎发出一声粗重的低喘，也竭力压抑着声响，花京院看见他额间爆起一根青筋。

似乎是再也忍不住了，承太郎“嗖”地站起身，半揽着花京院朝外走去，只丢下一句话给满室目瞪口呆的师生：

“花京院不舒服，我送他去医务室。”

 

▼破碎禁欲（媚药、索求、束缚）

花京院在人前表现得禁欲，扣子要扣到最上方，连跟承太郎翻云覆雨时也坚守阵营，绝不被情欲左右。

直到他喝了一杯下了料的果汁。

小腹燃起一团烈火，四肢渐渐失力，骨子里散发出一种饥渴难耐的冲动，花京院觉得热极了。他立刻意识到不对劲，瞪向坐在床上没事人一样的承太郎。

承太郎面不改色地躺下。

药效很快席卷全身，花京院燥热地解开衣衫，大脑逐渐混沌。承太郎观察他的行动，也跟着褪去衣物，露出精壮的身躯。

花京院只觉得后庭像点了一把火，越发炙热，已经有了湿润的趋势，软的一塌糊涂。他喘息着抚上乳首，无意识地揉捏起来。软肉在他指尖颤抖着变硬，泛起润泽的红晕，仿佛有电流通过全身，花京院却觉得不够。

不够……还要更多。

承太郎阿波罗般的古铜色躯体映入他眼帘，在花京院的欲火上浇了一桶油。他凑近承太郎身边，还没行动，就被正值性欲旺盛年龄的承太郎摁在床上动弹不得。花京院眼中盈满药效占据的茫然，难耐地在他身下扭动着，修长的双腿缠上承太郎腰间，春光泄露无遗。

嫣红色的小口一张一合间吐出透明的液体，仿佛正邀请着他的进入。承太郎差点没绷住，他锁住花京院的手腕，俯身凑到他耳畔，低声道：“求我。”

花京院迷茫地看着他。承太郎轻轻顶了顶胯，顶端在他湿润的股间蹭了蹭，花京院立刻就想迎合上来，接下来却被承太郎躲开了。

花京院总算懂了他的意思。尚保留一丝意识的他没有如承太郎所愿，而是自顾自喘息扭动着，试图缓解欲望。

于是承太郎挤入一根手指，浅浅抽插起来。花京院低叫一声，食髓知味之后，立刻想要索取更多，承太郎却抽出了手，再次重复一遍自己的话：

“求我。”

花京院再也忍耐不住后庭的空虚，后面就像蚂蚁般细细密密咬噬着他，每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着需求。

“承太郎……求你……进来。”

一杆进洞。

 

▼美味盛宴（束缚、舔舐）

花京院的四肢被镣铐禁锢在床上，呈“大”字型平躺。

承太郎给了他一个深吻，甜的。唇齿交缠，他用舌头一寸寸舔过牙龈，舌尖，口腔，直到花京院被他吻得浑身酥软，他轻咬一口对方的唇瓣，随后抬头抽离，牵出一根晶亮的银丝。

然后，他又埋首到花京院脖颈处，轻轻舔舐他的喉结，感受着花京院轻微的颤抖和喷出的热气，一路往下。

从他突起的锁骨的弧度，到富有弹性的胸肌。承太郎用牙齿反复摩挲他的乳首，吮吸舔咬，直到红肿的乳尖可怜兮兮地在风中挺立，再继续往下，经过线条有力的腹肌，到肚脐，最后到达胯下，将昂首挺胸的小花京院含入口中，舔舐着沟壑，关注到每一根突起的青筋。

花京院已经只剩下破碎的呻吟和喘息声，被他舔得浑身无力，探出一只手，虚虚地在空中乱抓。

承太郎一边吞吐着口中麈柄，一边伸手，稳稳抓紧花京院的手，十指紧扣。花京院死死抓着他，在快感的浪潮中升入极乐。不到片刻，他偏过头，像濒死的天鹅伸长脖颈，按捺不住地向上拱起臀部，颤抖着射进承太郎的口中。

 

▼镜前鱼水（镜子、正戏）

经过漫长的前戏，承太郎确定花京院的穴肉已经完全舒展开了，绷紧腰身长驱直入，狠狠顶进深处。

肠壁死死绞紧肉茎，层层蠕动，紧致至极，承太郎放纵本能抽插着，淫液泛滥般从交合处涌出，滚烫的淫靡。

他们面前是一面落地镜，花京院双腿被承太郎捉住大力分开，正对着镜子，自己的姿态一览无余。

花京院看着镜子中的自己，浑身泛着情欲的粉红色，下身半硬不软地随着运动的幅度上下跳动，透明的液体从顶端渗出又被甩开。后穴被一根狰狞的肉刃发狠耕耘，每一次抽出都带起媚肉外翻，露出内里诱人的殷红，又被下一次插入推回，肠液淅淅沥沥几乎打湿了半个臀瓣，在身下聚成一小片水洼。

花京院几乎不敢相信镜子中眼神迷离、满面隐忍的欲色的人是自己，但从媾和处不断袭来的快感又将他彻底包围，推入欲望的深渊。

承太郎不知疲倦地反复顶弄，每一次都带起更强烈的快意，从脊梁骨蹿到全身，使他每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要。

水声与两人的喘息声交缠在一起，花京院不知道时间过了多久，快感在他体内慢慢累积，最后到达顶峰——他大脑一片空白，颤抖着射出来。

同时，后庭也被滚烫的液体灌满。承太郎餍足地抽身，花京院从镜子中看见，自己的穴口久久合不上，浓稠的白色浊液混着肠液流出来，顺着臀缝滴到地上，色情极了。

“……承太郎，下次我不想在镜子前做。”

 

End.

 

结语：爽。


End file.
